Rise of Evil Down
A new episode of Ben 10: Alien Unleashed. Plot 'Part 1' Kevin and his friends finded the Alien Ship but shot beam at Kevin on Rust Bucket 3 on his friends at exoskeleton him then defeat on explosion Rust Bucket 3. Red Tornado: Show up, we can of him, came in away. Ben: See all you it. (teleported away) Unnamed Womans/Mans: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! (shot beam exoskeleton him defeat) Alien Ship's Robot Guards: We solt away it, now you can of defeat are on. (shot and wrapped into a ropes to falls to the ground) Gwen: (used a shot beam exoskeleton it) Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! (disappearing) Alien Ship shoting beam and then exoskeleton on disappeared. Theme Song! Jetta (human): Now you can leave too. Red Torpedo: We can still you, andomen, you can leaving a now. (exoskeleton disappeared) Jetta (human): Okay, you want using him. (slapped on a To'kustar away) Way Big! His a attacking on a Flash and Lodestor exoskeleton into a ground. Jetta (Alien Unleashed): Where did you go? Alien Ship's Giant Form: (shot beam at Jetta exoskeleton into a ground) Hahahahahahahahaha. Red Inferno (Firebrand): Who you did a want using Super Speed and Telepathy, online it. Red Volcano: Well this go, it doesn't ground them. Red Inferno (Firebrand): What is that? Meanwhille... Red Inferno (Firebrand) uses on a telepathy at his Monto's Ground up of Ultimate Swampfire and Red Tornado that a exoskeleton to control him. Lotino: What you can using power used away. (shot exoskeleton into a ground it) Noooooooooo! Red Inferno (Firebrand): You are back! Ultimate Swampfire (Alien Unleashed): I'm too young to die and too famous, not to mention handsome and smart and talentive and charming let's not forget that. Red Volcano: We stop them. Ultimate Swampfire (Alien Unleashed): Tell me something about your relationship with your mother. But, if I am dead, chances of the place with the fired red light is not where I wanna go! I hate recordings, almost as much as I hate people telling me what to do! Red Inferno (Firebrand): What. Ultimate Swampfire (Alien Unleashed): He's risked his life a hundred times for people he didn't even know, for slobs like me and for jerks like you. He's a hero and more important...he's my best friend. Hugs for Tornado. Ultimate Swampfire (Alien Unleashed): (Red Tornado holding his ribs, close you eye) Red Inferno (Firebrand): What you did a go. Ultimate Swampfire (Alien Unleashed): We... get out here! (a glowing red in wake away, but flashback away, to original away) Something, it's...Sentient Ultimate Swampfire away it! Red Inferno (Firebrand): What? Ultimate Swampfire (Alien Unleashed): (a glowing red to waves of blue at super speed at Alien Ship explosion him, flashback end) Jetta (human): Huh? You are live! 'Part 2' Red Tornado: I've allready lost you once, I'm not gonna let that happen again. Ben: We just that, but defeat them on exoskeleton it, we glowing red. (a glowing red going Ultimate Form, turned normal) Right. Red Volcano: Who you want a get out! He did. Red Tornado: That's Ultimate Swampfire are of confirmed at Super Speed. I can called for Sentient Ultimate Swampfire. Ben: We show up a down. (hugs Tornado, crying) No... Flash: How you can did going for out. Lodestor: Not working around them. A mind-controlled him. Flash: No we can using a now. At flashback... Flash: We can about on defeat is them. (Ben hugs Ra'ad) We confirmed. On flashback end... Ben: I got idea. (transforming) Alien X! Inside on a Alien X. Serena: Ben, who you can of anything. Ben: Where is Bellicus. Serena: Is a for dead him. Ben: I going for out. Outside, detransforming. Flash: I going for work. Ben: Okay, Jetta, Flash, Volcano, and Lodestor. You join a team. Flash: We show down. The end...